This invention relates to clips in general and specifically to money clips with retractable levers as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,946,778, 6,988,296, D552,008 and D592,987. Money clips as disclosed and claimed in these patents have been well received by the public but have certain drawbacks related to them being constructed of multiple parts which require precise machining detailed assembly or other appropriate manufacturing processes.